<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ennoshita and the Pot of Gelt by rayofsun936</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017930">Ennoshita and the Pot of Gelt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayofsun936/pseuds/rayofsun936'>rayofsun936</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ennoshita and... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ennoshita Chikara is a Good Friend, Fluff, Hanukkah, Holidays, Humor, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Narita Kazuhito, Karasuno Second Years, Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, POV Ennoshita Chikara, S'vivon | Dreidel, chocolate coins, gelt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayofsun936/pseuds/rayofsun936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita’s first holiday season with his chaotic roommates.  Filled with chaos (obviously), sabotage, revenge, chocolate coins, and sappy boyfriends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara &amp; Kinoshita Hisashi &amp; Narita Kazuhito &amp; Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ennoshita and... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ennoshita and the Pot of Gelt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Chanukkah!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the holiday season. Chikara’s favorite time of the year. Lights are strung up around campus. Stores are selling exclusive holiday treats. The air is getting colder and crisper with stronger winds. People are bundling up and showing off their fall and winter gear.</p><p>Now like most people who he’s lived around, holiday season mainly means Christmas. People are generally nicer and more generous to causes that need them. Stores start selling wreaths along with red and green colored items after Halloween. The lights go up the day after Thanksgiving if they can hold themselves back.</p><p>The same can be said about his apartment with his roommates. Nishinoya immediately strung up more fairy lights around the place and framed their front door with them November 1st. Tearing down the fake spiderweb material he put outside all of their windows. Tanaka held off till after Thanksgiving to set up their plastic Christmas tree in the living room. Kinoshita programed all of the radio presets to Christmas only stations a few days later after they emptied their wallets on Cyber-Monday deals.</p><p>Chikara lets himself get swept up in his roommates’ antics this time. He hums along to Kinoshita’s karaoke. Adds his few ornaments from home to the Christmas tree. Steals a string of lights to hang up in his bathroom. And buys a couple of boxes of candy canes to put in his Santa-cup on the kitchen counter to share.</p><p>Yes, Chikara loves the holiday season. It truly is the most wonderful time of the year in his opinion. Little did he know this year is going to get even better, depending on one’s definition of better.</p><p> </p><p>It’s about halfway through December when Chikara gets home and sees four sticky notes on the kitchen counter. Each one has a name on it and only Tanaka’s and his has a small bowl behind them. In each bowl are shiny gold and silver coins. Chikara’s sticky note has an extra message written on it saying: ‘eat at your own risk &gt;:)’.</p><p>He picks up one of the coins to inspect it.<em> Eat it at his own risk? Why would he eat money?</em> Last he checked, coins aren’t edible. Chikara shrugs it off as another one of Kinoshita’s many pranks and heads towards his room, knowing it will all get explained to him eventually by someone who knows what’s going on.</p><p>Later that evening Chikara notices that Tanaka’s bowl disappeared, and Kinoshita’s note gained a message reading: ‘!! i will get my revenge !!’. Chikara hopes someone in this cursed place will explain everything to him sooner rather than later.</p><p> </p><p>The next day Chikara comes home to some kind of trinket with weird lettering on it behind his and Kinoshita’s sticky notes. Kinoshita’s composed of purple wood and his of green. He reads the additional words of: ‘lose it this year and you’re out’ on Nishinoya’s sticky note in Narita’s neat writing. Now Chikara knows who to go to for answers.</p><p>He marches towards the room Narita shares with his boyfriend and knocks politely. Narita is the best roommate out of all of them after all.</p><p>“Oh, hey Ennoshita. What’s up?”</p><p>“The sticky notes with cryptic messages on them.”</p><p>Narita stares blankly back at him. “What about them?”</p><p>“Help me decrypt them! Please.”</p><p>Narita continues his blank stare until realization dawns on his face. “Shit, you didn’t live with us last year.”</p><p>“Correct,” Chikara confirms as he follows Narita to the kitchen counter. Chikara semi-patiently waits for his roommate to finish inspecting the sticky notes before sighing.</p><p>“Hisashi’s sleeping on the floor tonight.”</p><p>Now Chikara really wants to know what’s going on because if it involves his devil of a roommate getting kicked to the floor, it has to be good. So, he crosses his arms and starts tapping his foot.</p><p>“Oh, right. Decrypting the cryptic messages. Got it.” Narita says sheepishly at Chikara’s impatience making Chikara feel slightly bad about his display. He has to remind himself Narita can have his own lapses of judgement. Especially taking into account who he chose as boyfriend material.</p><p>“The first night of Chanukkah is tomorrow, which means our tournament starts tomorrow evening,” Narita starts explaining while picking up the small bowl of coins. “These are called Gelt, or chocolate coins. They are edible, as Hisashi’s cryptic message implies.”</p><p>Chikara picks up one of the coins and sniffs it, getting a faint whiff of chocolate.</p><p>“These coins are used as gambling pieces in a game called Dreidel.” Narita is now holding out the green top with strange lettering. “This is a Dreidel. We play together on the last night of Chanukkah.”</p><p>Well, that explains the revenge part Tanaka wrote on Kinoshita’s note. Kinoshita must have won last year with Tanaka being the runner up.</p><p>“The ‘eat at your own risk’ part refers to Tanaka and Nishinoya accidentally eating over half of their gelt the minute they saw it last year. Leaving me to have to replenish them before we could even start the game.”</p><p>Chikara is now holding his bowl of gelt and dreidel.</p><p>“Why give us these items early when the tournament is on the last night which is… nine nights away?” Chikara calculates. “Wouldn’t it give Nishinoya more time to lose his dreidel like last year?”</p><p>Narita smiles at the questions. “That’s part of the tournament. You have to keep track of your dreidel and guard your gelt until the actual tournament. Only rules are one person can steal one coin per bowl at a single time. So, if Nishinoya found Tanaka’s bowl while Kinoshita happened to be in the room only Nishinoya can take a coin since he is the one who found it. After you take the coin you put the bowl back on the counter so it can be re-hidden.” Chikara can follow that.</p><p>“Another rule is you can’t take your gelt outside the apartment or spread them out individually around the apartment. Makes it harder to keep track of whose is whose. You know? And the tournament officially starts tomorrow night, being the first night of Chanukkah. So, no stealing until then, but you can still look around for where the others hid theirs. Got it?”</p><p>Chikara passively nods his head in agreement. His brain slightly swimming with the info dump.</p><p>“By the way, everyone starts out with eighteen coins and Hisashi hid his bowl in the cabinet above the microwave.” With that Narita walks back into his room to prepare the floor for his boyfriend to sleep on.</p><p>Chikara counts the number of coins in his bowl and reaches seventeen. That <em>bastard</em>. Oh, he is definitely going to get his coin back, and steel an extra as payment starting tomorrow night.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight is officially the first night of Chanukkah. Narita even left his laptop on the kitchen counter displaying a gigantic countdown clock till sundown. The official start time of their game.</p><p>Chikara slept well last night listening to Hisashi trying to get back into Narita’s good graces from his new sleeping arrangement on the floor. He is ready to steal back the chocolate coin that rightfully belongs to him and a hostage coin to boot.</p><p>The majority of Chikara’s day goes by well enough. His lectures weren’t too boring, and his chem II lab was exciting. (They got to light things on fire in multiple colors.) He got a good amount of studying done and treated himself to a nice dinner. Now he waits with the rest of the apartment, watching Narita light his candles and say his prayers. It really is a beautiful ceremony. Tanaka and Nishinoya tear up a little bit by the end of it.</p><p>Of course, Narita timed the whole thing perfectly and the countdown ends a second after he finishes. Chaos breaks loose as Chikara moves Nishinoya’s textbook stool underneath the microwave to get to Kinoshita’s bowl. Tanaka opens up the freezer and digs around to the back reaching for where he knows Narita’s gelt is hidden behind the ice-cream. Nishinoya gracefully leaps over the counter, avoiding the candles, and starts dumping out the contents of the box under their coffee table for Tanaka’s coins. Narita uproots the fake plant by their door to reveal Nishinoya’s bowl.</p><p>The only one who hasn’t found a bowl yet is Kinoshita, who is now fuming.</p><p>“Kazu! You Cheater! You told him where I hid mine! I call foul!”</p><p>Narita only grins as he flips the chocolate coin he acquired from under the plant. “Fair payment. You stole from Ennoshita’s before the game started.”</p><p>“But I slept on the <em>Floor</em>!”</p><p>Narita laughs along with Tanaka and Nishinoya. “That you did. And now you have to find a new hiding spot.”</p><p>Chikara has now finished re-acquiring his gelt from Kinoshita and is happily tossing the two coins back and forth between his hands.</p><p>“Hey! Rules say only one coin can be stolen at a time. Put one back!” Kinoshita pouts as he points an accusatory finger at Chikara.</p><p>Nishinoya and Tanaka freeze in their search to look at Narita. The official rule maker.</p><p>“Ennoshita has the right to take two because one, as I said before, you prematurely stole out of his bowl before the game started. And two, he did find your bowl fair and square, granting him the second coin.” Kinoshita then changes tactics and starts his puppy dog eyes. Which of course fail, leading Kinoshita to grumble on his way to the supply closet in hopes of finding the remaining bowl.</p><p>“Wow Kazuhito, that was harsh,” Nishinoya jokingly exaggerates while still trying to empty the box. Who knew they fit so much junk in it over the past year?</p><p>“Well, he did break the rules…” Tanaka follows up while putting back the contents of the freezer after collecting his coin. “And why did you have to hide yours in the freezer Narita? My fingers are about to fall off,” he complains.</p><p>“To discourage thieves, obviously.” Narita has now put the fake plant back together. “And Hisashi deserves it. He knows better. Been playing the game for years.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s right,” Chikara starts as he places Kinoshita’s bowl back on the counter for him to re-hide it, "you two must have spent a lot of holidays together growing up.”</p><p>“Sure did. And this is one family tradition I refuse to stop.” Narita has pride in his eyes when he looks over to see Nishinoya shout with glee on finally reaching the bottom of the box to obtain one of Tanaka’s coins. “It’s too much fun not to play it.”</p><p>Chikara grins as he watches the others return the bowls to the rightful owners. He agrees. This really is fun.</p><p> </p><p>The third night of Chanukkah arrives and Chikara is proud to say he has not lost anymore of his gelt. He even stole a couple from Nishinoya after he found his bowl rummaging through the pantry for an afternoon snack and in the guest bathroom behind the toilet paper hours later.</p><p>Leading Chikara to currently wonder why Tanaka is in his room after he gets back from anatomy lab.</p><p>“Tanaka,” he greets.</p><p>“Ennoshita!” Tanaka tries to play his snooping off by ‘casually’ inspecting the lights in his bathroom. “Aren’t you supposed to be in lab till three?”</p><p>“Yes,” Chikara replies as he sets his bag down, “but we got out early.”</p><p>“Ah… that makes sense.”</p><p>Chikara just stares at Tanaka.</p><p>“Welll... since you’re back early, do you think you can help me with my homework? Chemistry is kicking my ass.” Chikara agrees and ten minutes later Tanaka has all of his ‘study’ supplies spread out all over the floor while Chikara sits on his bed reviewing his online flashcards for his next exam.</p><p>“I know you are only in here to find my bowl,” Chikara announces after he catches Tanaka trying to nonchalantly snoop through his closet for the fifth time in fifteen minutes.</p><p>“Whaat? Mee? Looking for your bowl of edible chocolate to increase my chances of crushing Kinoshita this year? Neeverrr.”</p><p>Chikara rolls his eyes. “My mistake,” he deadpans. “The Tanaka Ryuunosuske, one half of the chaotic duo would never do such a devious thing. Shame on me for having such impure thoughts.”</p><p>Tanaka then subsequently breaks down in guttural laughter and falls over into Chikara’s dresser. A faint clang of coins breaks through the noise and everyone freezes.</p><p>Chikara gently tosses his computer to the end of the bed before pouncing on Tanaka who already has the bottom drawer of the dresser halfway open. To make things even more chaotic, Nishinoya bursts through the door and dive bombs Chikara off Tanaka.</p><p>“Got It! Kinoshita is going to be Pissed!!” Tanaka announces before darting out of the room.</p><p>“Hell ya! That’s what I call Karma!” Nishinoya yells, points at Chikara, and then leaves cackling.</p><p>Great, now Chikara has to find a new hiding spot. But he does admit, it was a good war tactic. He’s gotta step up his game.</p><p> </p><p>It’s now the fourth day of Chanukkah and going to be the fifth night. Chikara thinks he got that right. This whole ‘Jewish holidays start at sundown’ thing is hard to keep track of. Moving on, Chikara is currently enjoying himself at the latest entertainment the living room decided to provide.</p><p>“That is Not a hiding place!”</p><p>“True, but you can’t reach it, so it works.”</p><p>Tanaka then mumbles something about Narita’s height being an unfair advantage.</p><p>“I’m only one inch taller than you.”</p><p>“Yah, but that one inch makes a whole difference! Plus, you got a crazy wingspan!”</p><p>“So what I'm hearing is that you finally admit I <em>am</em> physically superior.”</p><p>“What!? Oh no, you did <em>not!</em> That’s it! We’re settling this once and for all!” Chikara starts making popcorn.</p><p>“You, Me, gym mats, after dinner. You’ll see who’s physically superior!” Tanaka challenges as he points an accusatory finger at Narita, who shrugs and sits on the couch. He then motions for Tanaka to continue his futile attempts to retrieve the bowl from the top of the Christmas tree.</p><p>Chikara grins and makes his way over to sit next to Narita, offering his freshly popped popcorn.</p><p>Meanwhile, Tanaka is trying to convince Nishinoya to assist him in retrieving Narita’s bowl.</p><p>“Common bro! Help a bro out!”</p><p>“No way! And let you get an advantage over me?”</p><p>“But I can’t reach it!”</p><p>“You have more height than me, use a stool!”</p><p>“But it’s more efficient with you to help me out!”</p><p>Chikara turns towards Narita and whispers: “How did you get your bowl up there? Since you know... you only have one inch on Tanaka.” Their plastic tree is too tall for even Narita to reach without assistance.</p><p>“Nishinoya,” is the fake whisper back. “Gave him a freebie as payment since he ate two of his coins yesterday while studying.”</p><p>“What!? Noya you traitor!!”</p><p>This really is one of the best holidays Chikara has had in a long time. He makes a note to buy more popcorn on his next grocery run.</p><p> </p><p>Chikara is on dish duty and prays that the garbage disposal isn’t broken, again. His prayers are unheard as he hears the mechanical whining come to a halt after a valiant effort.</p><p>“Here we go again,” he sighs as he pulls out his phone and hits speed dial 10.</p><p>“Ennoshita, what a surprise. Been a while. How you doing?”</p><p>“Peachy, the garbage disposal broke again.”</p><p>“I’ll be over in fifteen.”</p><p>With that Chikara hangs up and starts removing everything from under the sink so Suga can have free range to fix it. Kinoshita slides onto a bar stool and stares him down.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Chikara ask as he places the bottle of bleach in front of his observer. He is only met with silence so Chikara shrugs and continues his task.</p><p>“Where are you hiding you gelt?”</p><p>So that’s what this is about. “I’m not telling you.”</p><p>“But yours is the only one I haven’t found yet.”</p><p>“Sucks for you,” is Chikara’s dead pan response, earning him a grumble. He smiles as he pulls out Kinoshita’s bowl from under the skin. “Everyone else can find my bowl with no problem.” He’s had to re-hide his about six times now. Three times in a twenty-four-hour period due to Nishinoya having a free day in the middle of the week to raid the apartment multiple times. Kinoshita is about to protest when they hear a knock on the door.</p><p>“Come in, its open!” Chikara shouts.</p><p>Suga enters and looks as radiant as ever. “You know, it’s almost been two months since my last visit. I got worried you all moved out or something.”</p><p>“If it makes you feel any better, I almost called you a couple of days ago for a broken ice machine.” Chikara reassures the man.</p><p>“Almost? How’d you fix it?”</p><p>“Removed Narita’s bowl from the ice dispenser.” Chikara really wants to know why Narita constantly hides his in the fridge.</p><p>Suga raises an eyebrow. “I’ll ask after I fix your current problem.” With that he gets to work on the garbage disposal. Kinoshita on the other hand gets up and starts removing all the items under the Christmas tree mumbling about unfair disadvantages.</p><p>Tanaka and Nishinoya enter the apartment bickering about something.</p><p>“I’m telling you, Ennoshita has the best advantage out of all of us by not having a roommate.” Tanaka brings up.</p><p>“True, makes it easier to keep it in his room without someone accidently finding it.” Nishinoya agrees.</p><p>“Making us wait till he’s out of the house for us to raid it.” Tanaka laments. He then slaps his hand against Nishinoya’s chest. “Bro, what if we wait till all three of them are out at the same time.”</p><p>“Oh, I like your thinking Ryuu. This way we can get twice the coins in half the time.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be three times the coins in a quarter of the time?”</p><p>They walk over to the wall where all of their schedules are posted. Its original purpose was so everyone knows when they can have personal time in the apartment.</p><p>“Is that why I keep discovering my laundry to be unfolded every time I come home?”</p><p>The two freeze in their tracks, finally realizing their whole conversation was heard by the enemy.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I already knew that was happening.” Chikara gives them not so gentle pats on the back. “That’s why I stopped hiding mine in my room days ago.” He gives an extra forceful pat to Tanaka for good measure.</p><p>“So where have you been hiding yours Chikara?” Noya asks.</p><p>“Ask Kinoshtia.” All of them look over and find Kinoshita halfway in the Christmas tree.</p><p>“Not in the Christmas tree if that’s what you’re asking,” is the muffled response.</p><p>“Hey everyone,” Narita pops his head out of his room. “Quiet time starts in ten minutes; I got a quiz coming up. Oh, hey Suga. Thanks for fixing whatever it is we broke again.”</p><p>Suga’s hand waves around in the air before disappearing once again.</p><p>“Kazuuu, help us find Ennoshita’s bowl before you prove how smart you are.”</p><p>“Have you looked in his room?”</p><p>“Yes but he stopped hiding it in there days ago,” Tanaka supplies.</p><p>“The kitchen or living room?”</p><p>“Negative,” Kinoshita reports as he detangles himself from the tree.</p><p>“Laundry room? Supply closet?”</p><p>“I haven’t found it in two days Kazuhito! And I always find his,” Noya complains.</p><p>“And you checked the <em>whole</em> apartment,” Narita clarifies. The three of them nod their heads vigorously. “Uh huh…”</p><p>Narita then walks over and opens their sliding glass door to the balcony and returns a minute later with Chikara’s bowl.</p><p>“But that’s not inside the apartment!” Tanaka protests.</p><p>“He broke a rule Kazu! He should sleep on the floor!” Kinoshita demands.</p><p>“Last I checked, the supply closet outside is included as part of our rent. Dictating it as inside the apartment.” Narita states as he hands Chikara back his bowl.</p><p>“Brilliant,” Nishinoya says in awe.</p><p>“I repeat. Quiet time in ten. Rules enforced this time.” With that Narita hides back into his room.</p><p>“Okay, it’s fixed,” Suga announces. “Now, what’s with these bowls?”</p><p>“Chanukkah,” Nishinoya replies as he digs through the cabinets.</p><p>“We do it every year,” Tanaka fills in from the laundry room.</p><p>“Tradition,” is Kinoshita’s two cents as he replaces the presents under the tree. Suga gives a look of skepticism at the vague answers.</p><p>“Don’t look at me,” Chikara defends himself. “This is my first year.”</p><p>Suga is about to say something when his phone dings.</p><p>“Well, looks like I got to get going. Daichi is worried I drowned in your bathtub again. Have fun with the rest of your bowl hunting.” With that their personal maintenance man leaves.</p><p>“Take that Noya!!” Tanaka shouts.</p><p>Chikara needs to find the best hiding spot he can manage. There’s less than 48 hours till the dreidel part of their tournament.</p><p> </p><p>The five of them are sitting in a circle on the living room floor. Bowls placed in front of them, dreidels in hand.</p><p>“Nuh-uh Hisashi. Go get the one I gave you.”</p><p>“You don’t trust me? Your own boyfriend?” Kinoshita asks in fake offense.</p><p>“No,” is Narita’s blunt answer.</p><p>“He cheated last year using a weighted dreidel he made in ceramics last year,” Tanaka provides as an explanation while Kinoshita pouts back to his room. Chikara's eyes widen a bit at the reveal. Kinoshita can be really scary when he puts his mind to it.</p><p>“Alright. Let’s begin,” Narita announces after his boyfriend gets back. “Ennoshita, you remember what each symbol means?”</p><p>“The trident means to put one back in.” He then turns his dreidel to show the symbol called Hey. “This one lets you take half the pot. Hey for half.”</p><p>“And horses!” Nishinoya unhelpfully provides.</p><p>“The mini person is Gimel, and you get the whole pot if you land on this one.”</p><p>“Give me a lot of Gimels little buddy!” Tanaka whispers to his dreidel.</p><p>“And the last one is Nun where you do nothing.”</p><p>Narita nods his approval. “Everyone put one in the middle to begin and let’s see who has the least amount.”</p><p>Everyone starts counting their coins and Nishinoya lets out a sigh. “I guess it’s me with eleven.”</p><p>“Sadly, I got you beat with eight,” Kinoshita says with a frown.</p><p>“Eight?! How?” Tanaka asks in disbelief.</p><p>“Kept hiding his where I could find it,” Narita answers simply.</p><p>“Ennoshita, you are soo lucky you don’t have a roommate,” Kinoshita whines dramatically.</p><p>Chikara snorts. “Untrue, I have four of them, thank you very much.” In the end, Chikara and Narita tie for first with twenty coins apiece. Tanaka in second with eighteen even, then Nishinoya, with Kinoshita coming in last.</p><p>“Wait, we’re missing eight coins,” Chikara brings up before Kinoshita can spin his dreidel.</p><p>Narita motions for his boyfriend to start the game before addressing Chikara’s concern. “Probably because Nishinoya ate some again.” Kinoshita’s dreidel lands on Shin.</p><p>“Oo, sucks to suck.” Nishinoya then spins his. “And I did. Couldn’t help it. They’re good.”</p><p>“Bro, you have a low standard of chocolate. There are so much better chocolates than this fake crap,” Tanaka says as he spins his dreidel after Nishinoya’s lands on Nun. “No offense.”</p><p>Narita scoffs. “Bring that up with the chocolate coin factory.” Tanaka’s lands on Hey so he takes three coins from the middle. Narita's lands on Nun as well.</p><p>It’s Chikara’s turn and he carefully spins his top. He waits with anticipation for it to drop. It lands on the mini person.</p><p>“Alright Chikara! That’s the way to start off the night!” Nishinoya cheers for him. Chikara smiles widely. This part is just as much fun as bowl hunting.</p><p>The night goes on and coins are passed around and around. Dreidels land under the Christmas tree and coffee table. They lose a couple of more coins along the way due to Nishinoya’s appetite.</p><p>The most entertaining part of the night is revealing all of the different hiding places. Such as Kinoshita’s bowl being found inside an <em>unopened?</em> box of cereal (Tanaka) and at the bottom of the trashcan in a gallon Ziploc bag (Chikara).</p><p>Tanaka and Nishinoya’s being found under their bunk bed at the same time (Chikara, and he doesn’t know how they didn’t find each other’s when they hid theirs).</p><p>Chikara’s on top of the curtains and in the back of the junk drawer in their kitchen (both by Narita).</p><p>Currently Tanaka is wining with Narita in last place.</p><p>“Narita,” Chikara begins as Tanaka takes his turn, “why did you keep hiding yours in the fridge?”</p><p>“Because he once hid his next to the dryer at home and melted his coins,” Kinoshita answers. “Now he’s paranoid of them spontaneously melting.”</p><p>Tanaka frowns as he tosses two coins to the middle and Narita takes his turn.</p><p>“The heat was also constantly on at my house.” Narita’s dreidel finally lands on Pei allowing him to take all fifteen coins. (It was explained to Chikara that Narita’s dreidel hails from Israel and there they use the symbol Pei instead of Gimel.)</p><p>“Okay everyone, put in three before we start again,” Narita directs.</p><p>“What! It’s already been an hour and a half?” Tanaka asks with disbelief. Nishinoya reluctantly gives up the specified amount.</p><p>“That was two years ago.” Kinoshita ducks at the expected swing from his boyfriend as Chikara takes his turn.</p><p>“Two years ago?! Your senior year?!” Nishinoya asks with wide eyes while placing another coin in his mouth.</p><p>“Unfortunately, yes,” Narita admits reluctantly.</p><p>Chikara’s lands on Nun, he breaths out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be the smartest out of all of us, being the aerospace engineer?” Tanaka asks as he watches Kinoshita’s dreidel spin with unnecessary intensity.</p><p>“Please don’t remind me,” Narita groans in embarrassment. Kinoshita matches his boyfriend’s groan as he tosses three coins in for landing on Shin.</p><p>They continue their game while embarrassing each other. Tanaka getting roasted for hiding his bowl in the junk box multiple times. (I figured it was so messy no one would bother to dig through it multiple times.)</p><p>Nishinoya being scolded for eating the coins every time he collected from the pot, and then some. (What? I’m hungry. <em>Then go eat a candy cane or something.</em> And disrespect Kazuhito’s holiday like that?! No way!)</p><p>To Kinoshita’s in effective hiding tactics against his boyfriend. (Why would you hide your bowl in my sock drawer Hisashi?<em> Because you never wear socks. </em>Hisashi, it’s winter, I wear socks now.)</p><p>They even ‘praise’ Chikara’s ‘annoyingly creative’ hiding places. (<span class="u">We get how you got it in the vacuum cleaner, and the rice box was a pain to shift through.</span> <em>But how did you even get it in the air vent?</em> Lots of hard work, and sneezing.)</p><p>It’s a quarter past eleven when a winner is declared. Nishinoya celebrates by tossing pieces of gelt into everyone’s mouths.</p><p>“Alright, we should all be getting to bed. Tomorrow is Wednesday.” Chikara announces after Kinoshita’s fifth consecutive failed attempt to catch his coin pieces by mouth.</p><p>“Awe man, I hate Wednesdays,” Tanaka complains as he flops onto his back. “I have class from seven to five.”</p><p>“Ryuu’s right. Wednesdays are the worst. I vote we cancel Wednesday and replace it with Humpday.”</p><p>“Humpday is Wednesday,” Narita informs them as he starts to clean up their mess.</p><p>“Exactly! This way it will be a smooth transition.” Chikara rolls his eyes at Nishinoya’s ridiculous plan and assists Narita with clean up duty.</p><p>“Wait!” Kinoshita shouts, startling Tanaka into kicking Nishinoya in the side.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>“Sorry bro.”</p><p>“Everyone freeze. I forgot something,” Kinoshita continues as he trips over himself to get to his room. He reemerges with a wrapped box in hand. “This is for you Kazu.”</p><p>Narita takes the box with a questioning look.</p><p>“I know this year was harder for you since you weren’t able to go home for a night due to school, so I hope this makes it a bit better,” Kinoshita says softly. Narita finishes opening the box and has tears running down his face seconds later. He then lifts his gift out of the box to show the rest of them.</p><p>It’s a special candle holder like the one Narita’s been using for the past week (a Chanukiah if Chikara remembers correctly) except this one looks to be hand crafted. The back piece has a very elaborately painted tree, with different colored stick people underneath it holding hands. Upon closer inspection each stick person has a candle holder in front of them with a name on it. One for each member of his family Chikara notes after recognizing Narita’s name on one of the candle holders. </p><p>“I drew everyone in their–” Kinoshita begins.</p><p>“Favorite color,” Narita finishes softly. “’Sashi, I…” Kinoshita blushes furiously and lets out a tiny yelp when Narita pulls him in for a passionate kiss.</p><p>Chikara looks a way to give them some privacy and sees Tanaka and Nishinoya holding each other tightly with their own tears threatening to leave their eyes.</p><p>“How’d you do this?” Narita asks while catching his breath after he finishes their kiss. “You don’t have access to the ceramics room this semester.”</p><p>“Pulled a favor with a friend,” Kinoshita says proudly. “Planned the whole thing out months ago.”</p><p>“Months ago?”</p><p>“Yup!”</p><p>Narita smiles warmly at his boyfriend. “I congratulate you then on an almost perfect execution.”</p><p>“<em>Almost</em> perfect? Excuse you,” Kinoshita defends himself. “How is it not perfect?” he asks in offense while inspecting his creation for any imperfections he missed.</p><p>“You gave it to me after I lit the candles ‘Sashi.”</p><p>Kinoshita looks like he is going to fall apart at the realization. “Kazu, I’m sorry. I didn’t–” Narita cuts off his boyfriend with another kiss.</p><p>“None of that. Common, we can still relight them together.”</p><p>Chikara quietly makes his way to his room to give the couple their privacy, noting Nishinoya and Tanaka have left as well.</p><p>After finished getting ready for bed, Chikara concludes this really is the best holiday season he's had in a long time and feels very grateful he has this group of loveable idiots as his roommates. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://rayofsun936.tumblr.com/">tumble</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>